The present invention applies to a process for treating contaminated water-wet soils, sediments and sludges by evaporating the water present and extracting the solvent-soluble contaminants from the solids with a liquid solvent. In particular, the solvent-soluble contaminants in the water-wet soils, sediments, and sludges may be any number of solvent-soluble materials including hydrocarbons, PCB's, dioxins, chlorinated compounds including pesticides, herbicides, etc. and other solvent-soluble materials which in many circumstances may also be considered hazardous. The solids present in the soils, sediments and sludges are kept pumpable even after drying by being mixed with a fluidizing solvent which is insoluble or only slightly soluble in water.